Were you happy?
by shunichersmine
Summary: FINALLY FINISHED AND REVISED! Years later, When Luffy became the Piarte king, Zoro goes to meet his end.. but not before seeing one last thing he wasn't able to getRufy. Shouenai ZoroxLuffy, ZoroLu, ZoroLuffy... whatever you name it...
1. Chapter 1

Were you happy?

by Lona Translated by Shunichersmine

Disclaimers: I don't own One piece... this manga is rightfully by Oda Eiichiro-sama... This fic was originally by lona-sama, the owner of WHITE WIND, and she gave me permission to edit it and put the translation up here on the site.

A/N: Oi oi oi.. Revised and back from a very very very (-;;) long period of rest.. -;; Sumimasen! A very lazy girl I am... My translations are bad.. so note me if I misuse the words...

P.S. Most of this fic is based on Zoro's perspective... Except some parts on chapter 2.  
Oh, and I write Luffy as Rufy, mm... cuz;  
Well, I'm just used to it that way, but I think you'll understand. (No they won't)

Chapter 1

The ocean flows.

As the time pass... as the days go by with time.  
Even as everything else changes...

The sea flows... silently..

Evreyone knows that.  
When there's a start, there's always an end to that start. Yes...that legend had started in a small island in the middle of the sea.  
And ended on that same small island.

The exact same place where the legend of the first Pirate King started and ended.  
Maybe it was something that was given only to the chosen.  
When the gift was given, he, the 2nd Pirate king had always smiled brightly.  
With a never-ending curiosity and a mind for adventure, he wasn't afraid of death and always looked beyond.  
He was a subject of respect by his comrades, and was also loved.

The young and childish captain was loved... by everyone...

He moved his feet in a heavy step, one by one.  
The light that was piercing through the dark only felt dim.

She was a cruel woman...

"Saa... I knew you'd come.."

That was the words out of her mouth as soon as she saw him.  
Her lips forming into that smug smile which he had watched for over 10 years, those was first words she said. But for now, it didn't really matter.

"I'll let you out..."

"No, don't." As he said the words with a stiff expression, she refused, shaking her head, her orange locks bobbing. The smile gone from her face she gazed at him seriously.

"Ya didn't forget, did you? This was what he decided."

I'm going to die very soon, Zoro.

"What our Captain decided..."

"That fucking doesn't matter!" His blank face scowled in anger as he yelled in fraustration...

_Why? Eto... I think it's time for me to die._

Time to die? A time for you to die? How can you say that like it's nothing?  
How can you say such things smiling like that?  
Why...why with that face?

Why?

"Well... Ya can't blame him. That's who he is..."

Staring at the man standing there, who looked as if he was about to break down with rage anytime soon, she shrugged the words out like nothing.

"But I'm gonna do what he told me to do. It doesn't matter if it's worthless or not, if that's what he decided. As the wife of the Pirate King, that's my place to be..."

Before she had a chance to say her last word, he slammed his fist into the metal bars seprating the two.

"Fuck your stupid duties! If that's what you call your damned place to be!"

"Heh..."

Finally then she stood up and walked towards where he was standing. Sharp chain noises echoed through the cell everytime she stepped forward.

"What are you so pissed about? Me? Nah, I don't think so."

Engraving those words slowly, she came closer to him.

Her palm touched his cheek.

It was cold...

Colder than the black metal bars of the cell...

"Did you go to him yet?"

Those words were icier to his heart than anything else.

"If you don't go now, you might not be able to see him..."

"You love him, Zoro..."

-A witch... a devil-like woman-  
She knew everything from the start...

"Were you happy in your life, Zoro? I was happy. Because I had what I wanted."

" Happiness...you say... ku ku ku..." He spat out bitterly, a chuckle of scorn sipping from his lips.

Happiness? Do you have any right to require me that?

Can you?

Really...

"You haven't changed a bit, Zoro... ku ku..."

Yeah... always the same... people are.  
the only thing that don't change.. is the people.  
but everything else... did...

Are longing for those times just a faithless dream..?

The times we only looked beyond for our future... We fought with each other, got involved in small scuttles, perhaps..but it was fun everyday.  
Those old days we could always laugh...

Saa...those were the good times...

You know, I was afraid he might break if I touched him,  
He was that small and light.  
But his existence was so big for me.  
So high... I couldn't touch him.  
He who allowed my childhood dream to come true...

Those were the good days...

_Were you happy?_

_You still love him... our captain._

_Zoro._

Yes, this capter is rather short.. cuz I took out all the un-needed words and stuff... Nah.. Please Review! .


	2. Chapter 2

Were you happy?

By lona Translated by shunichersmine

A/N: Sheesh.. this chapter was a pain in the head... it was so hard to get the feelings up.. so please forgive me if some of the words were sorta...weird. The first part of this chapter is on sanji's view.. and goes to zoro's after the +(I apologize for any confusions.. .)

Chapter 2

"... Fuck..."

He cursed softly under his breath, and slipped another cigarrette between his lips. One last piece...

What a hell of a good timing...

He smirked coldly. That hell of a timing...

He ran his shaking hands through his pockets. But all he felt was something sticky on his fingers.

"Looking... for...a...lighter, I suppose..?"

Without even giving a look at the owner of the faint voice, he grinned softly.

"Yeah.. damned hands don't seem to work..."

"I wanted... to light it... for ya...just...for...the...last...time...but..."

...Fuck this..

_I like your cooking the most!_

"Fuck you, stick nose! Why the hell did you come if you were gonna weep like a sissy? Damn it!"

Yeah.. why the hell did you come if you were gonna cry! Why?

_We're on the same ship now._

"Dude...sorry...yeah...we're...the...pirate king's..."

His voice was getting weaker.

His rough breathing was quieting down and getting more faint...then..

"...Captain..." There was a sigh, then...nothing.

_Captain._

So that was your last word?  
Like the other idiots...you're muttering the same thing before you're gone?

_You're my one and only chef in this sea, Sanji._

Damn it, you rubber head! Why me too? You weren't satisfied with the other people, so you want to take over MY mind? Fuck you, kusoyarou!  
Damn it...

Don't smile with that face.  
Don't call me with that face...

_This is my last command._

Command? What kind of a command is that?

Idiot...an airhead still...even through the years.  
You'd never know...Never.  
Yeah, it's better not to know, you idiot.  
You're not allowed to know. Even to your grave.  
Don't realize it even through death...

That...everyone loved you...

He heard the wall breaking down from the other side. And the echoing shouts from the walls.

So..the last guards were through...

It'll soon end...

There was no panic on his face even though he knew it was over, but only a relaxed expression..almost a smile.  
Then Sanji fingered a piece of match in his pocket. One last piece. He burst out laughing, like as if he was having the time of his life.

"Hahaha...That's a wack...at least I can be dead after the last smoke..!"

With a crackle, the match burned up in a small flame. Lighting up the ends of his wet cigarette, he muttered,

"Fuck that swordsman...What the hell is he doing, not letting them out? If he ain't gonna save rubber boy, he should at least get Nami-san out.  
He's always damned late after running in first! ... ...Well..."

It might not matter now...

Hundreds of marine forces pointed their swords at him. With a loud clatter of swords his feet met with their forces.

_Sanji! Your cookings are my favorite!_

_Oishi da! I love it when I eat your food!_

"Ahh... Thanks, Captain. I was also happy that you liked my cooking."

-We'll take those secrets to the grave... it's better not to know... that everybody loved you..-

-...And that... I loved you also...-

It was silent.

Everything seemed to be drifting away.  
Even the faint light through the blurry vision was now gone.  
Now even his own foot steps sounded far to him. There was darkenss, a pitch darkness that seemed to never end.

It won't matter if there wasn't.

The certain thing is.  
At the end...he's there. The assurance that I can see him.  
And that is all I need.

The ocean always flows, you know...

He had always said that since who knows when.  
Gazing endlessly at the sea with clear eyes, he told me so.

Even as the time passes..even...as everything changes...

He mumured gazing far away with those clear, black-bead eyes.  
But even with my trained eyes, I couldn't see where he was looking towards.  
I still can't.

_Even as the ocean flows.. it won't change. It has been always so blue...I had always loved the ocean for that when I was young, Zoro._

Aah...I loved it too...Rufy.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHHH"  
He stopped in his track and opened his eyes. The faint haze over his eyes lifted instantly. A bright space, differnet from the path he walked on. The stench of mildew vanished as fresh air came in from somewhere.

In front of him there was a man in a marine uniform spawled on the ground, gazing in terror at his ghostly appearance.  
But Zoro ignored the man and gazed blankly around him.

...did I get into the wrong path?

Any time, the marines will break in.  
The guards at the door were hard to break even through his eyes, but.  
We're the pirate king's comrades.  
The government weren't definately gonna see us as regular pirates. It was clear that they were gonna summon the top ranking marine forces to break through.

There was no time.

_You're still weak, Zoro!_

Kuina!

His hands moved quickly. In an instant, his sword's blades were holding on top of the man sitting helplessly in front of him.

There was no time to waste.  
Just simply... had to get rid of it...!

Just rid of it..!

"Zoro."

That voice.  
Echoed...silently...in the open space.

Right then...time stopped...and everything...turned..blank.  
Blank like a sheet of paper.  
Whitelike a silver storm of snow...

On to the next chapter! Hurah -;;


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Were you happy?

by lona Trannslated by shunichersmine

Disclaimers: On da first chapter

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long.;; I had to divide the chapter into 2 parts beacsue it's long,and mostly, I didn't have time to translate all of it... just read this and wait for the next part...

Again, this is on Zoro's perspective.

Chapter:3- Part 1

"Zoro."

The low-toned, yet soft voice echoed quietly in the space. It wasn't the over-joyed energetic voice as usual,  
but it was enough to stop him in his tracks.

"...Ru...Captain.."

He wouldn't even dare call his name.  
but murmured "captain" with a long sigh.

Rufy...

Not able to say his name.  
the name he wouldn't let out ever since...

...He didn't move.

Like his body was frozen...Like a statue, he stood motionless.

Like that...just like that...Zoro...had frozen...on the spot.

For what purpose.. Because of what.  
Did I come all the way here...

The answer never came out. At least to him, the answer didn't come out...

"Zoro."

He was called once again.  
Once again with that soft voice, with that familiar voice

By then did Zoro turn his head towards where the voice came from.  
Trying to be calm.  
Trying to be composed.  
Trying to be...

The dim and gray space slowly turned to color in his eyes.  
The first thing that came into his eyes were...the scarlet coat. So red like the blood...and so...beautiful in its own way.  
It was the one he had secretly given to his captain. And still looked perfect with his black hair.  
That ever so scarlet captain coat.

He was in a little corner space within the large place Zoro was standing in. It was bright all around, making him wonder why he had never noticed it. And there was enough room over the metal bars. A small whirring sound continued on as if there was a special device

And in there...in that place.  
He was there...

Over the metal separating him from the world.  
In the red coat he always wore.  
With those bright black eyes.  
looking straight at Zoro...like that, he sat there.

Then was this the guard?  
Zoro thought, glancing at the marine passed dead out on the floor, bubbling at the mouth.

But this one only?

"They all went out when you guys broke in."

He stated, as if he was reading Zoro's mind.  
Dully... there was no feeling to that voice.

"...Captain..."

With heavy steps he walked towards him, his feet feeling heavy as he got closer.

It had been only a week since he had last seem him, but he became very gaunt over the days.  
His captain's build was small before, now it was thinner than ever.

-Did he eat right...

Che...That's what I want to say?

Did they harass him or anything.  
Was he ill or anything...

This.. wasn't the first words I wanted to say...

This..,...wasn't...it...I can't remember...

What I really wanted to say at first.  
What I wanted to say when I saw him again...

I repeated it so many times.  
I practiced it so many times.  
I thought of it so many times...

Nothing... not a thing...

Everything wavered around. His figure was getting more bigger, and clearer...

Even the straw hat that was his so-called treasure .  
the soft black air he always used to run his fingers unconsciously.  
the dark black eyes that always look beyond.  
his delicate body that feels as if it would break under a touch...

"...Who told you to come?" he spoke, glowering at Zoro with sharp eyes.

..it was colder thanwhat he expected.

The words didn't have much feeling into it, but it pierced Zoro's heart as it was icy to him than anything else. Zoro felt himself go weak, but kept a steady face. His poker face was reaching to a perfection, at least in front of Rufy, who was as dull as a bear.

"...I did, Captain. The one who called in to come here... who commanded to break in... It was me. The goal of this plan is you, Captain. To set free you and Nami, the navigator, also your wife. We're prepared to all sacrifices during the attack."

-To be honest... we all thought of this...

At his words, he only pressed his straw hat down harder, in silence. A glance of him biting his dry lips, but nothing at all. ...Zoro didn't say anything either.

"Everyone..."

He was the one who broke the short yet long silence.  
He softly spat out, pressing down all his emotions.

"will die..."

Aah.Yeah, they might.

"...You knew, Zoro..."

"...I told you it was my last command..."

"WHAT KIND OF A FUCKING COMMAND IS THAT!"

By then, his emotions lost control. He had tried to hide his emotions by hardening his expression. But those words... when the words that bid the last came at him again his emotions exploded. Then he lashed outat the metal bars separating him from Rufy as if he was breaking down the walls between them..

"What the hell is telling us to go off and live our damned lives when you go get yourself dead!"

It would have been better if it rained.  
...It would have rather been dark... or gloomy.

But against all hopes,  
it was so bright...

So painfully...

For the next part! 


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Were you happy? By lona Translated by shunichersmine

Disclaimers: This wonderful anime/manga is not written by me... It¡¯s by Oda eiichirou-sama . I just write Fan-based materials.  
The original copy of this fic is by lona-san... in Korean. I tried to translate it, but since my English is awful, I had a hard time getting the original feelings out... but if you'll forgive, it won't be much of a problem.

Notes: Lola-san has demolished her site for a new support site, and she didn't leave a copy of the fic for me, so I had to wait till she gave one to me... (Damn your excuses, shuni!) I apologize for such a long wait... (Gets stomped by a bunch of people.)coughcough I worked my best for the rest of the fic... so enjoy .;; (This is the last chapter! Rather longer than the others, I say.)

This entire chapter is on Zoro's perspective, and the XXX are flashbacks of what people said.

Chapter 3 part 2

It's just maddening how you sit there; giving a command that doesn't make sense.  
You say everyone will die... but it's only you who will be dead.

"Are you doing this becuase you're guilty?" He stepped over the rumble and walked towards his captain. But he had to stop when he saw Rufy's cold expression. "Guilty of what?" Within a second his voice had dropped down a few degrees.

You know what I'm talking about. Look at you. You're disturbed.

"Don't pretend you don't know, Captain... ¡°He stopped, gazing before the thin figure.  
He was walking into the forbidden part of the conversation.

"Shanks, Captain... the man you killed... the owner of that straw hat." Now he had shown all the dirty feelings inside him; the jealousy,and the anger towards Rufy's old hero. "Zoro." Rufy sighed and his face hardened.

"I've always told you that without determination as harsh as what you spoke of, you can't be a pirate." He sounded too bitter for the words.

Is that so? Saa... that's what a pirate is, is it? Everyone else besides your own comrades is an enemy, eh? No matter whom they are, no matter what happened between them and you.

Saa... you're strong. High up there ever so much...I can't reach you...

But I saw you crying. You were crying, buried in the bodies of your long lost friends. You stroke his red hair, your hand covered with blood, shedding your tears for him.  
You were a helpless dove, ever so weak, shaking your small shoulders. If what you are saying is true, then who was the crying man I saw?

How is that so, captain?

Zoro couldn't ask. It was such a simple question, but it wouldn't come out.

Rufy smiled a strange smile at Zoro's unknown silence, knowing that there was a lot going on the swordsman's mind.

"Zoro..Do you think the old Pirate King was CAUGHT by the marines?" Rufy broke the silence.

"Eh?" Zoro was taken back, as the query was unexpected.

Rufy tried to stand, but stumbled as his legs gave away after a long sitting. Zoro caught him in his arms as he fell and tsked bitterly, feeling the limp body of his captain. He felt that it has been too long since he last touched his captain. The mere touch of Rufy's fingertips stopped his heart, and then drove it mad again. 

"I asked... if you thought the Pirate King was caught¡¦ and executed by the marines... Zoro?" whispered Rufy, gazing into his eyes. "I'll tell you something.. that Gole. D. Roger didn't get CAUGHT by the marines... He simply TURNED HIMSELF IN. He CHOSE his time to go." He whispered, with his old grin playing about his flushed lips.

"It's just my time to go, Zoro. Don't let me be attached to this place forever."

What do you think the Pirate King exists for?

You would murmur softly, with a voice that only the wind can hear. You were sitting on your favorite post, looking far out into the endless sea.  
Then you would look back to smile at me your dark hair blowing on the sea breeze.

"God forbid, you're cruel, Captain..." Zoro whispered in a choked voice. Only if you had known this back then. You took everything from me, made my dream come true, and left nothing in my life except you.  
Now you're about to take what's left of it.

But then... you lost everything, too.  
You took everything from me, but you lost everything to your dream. And for the last time, you're going to give what's left of you.

That's who you are.

Something hot was running down his cheek. Zoro didn't want to know what it was, and denied its existence deep in his heart.

Still gazing into Zoro's face, Rufy smiled sadly, knowing that Zoro now realized his intentions. "Zoro.." Rufy called his first-mate, stroking the tears away from the swordsman's cheeks.

"Zoro, take Nami and leave with everyone else. Leave Rogue Town right now..."

"I can't... Captain.  
"Because Nami's dead, Captain. I killed her before I came here."

That's my place to be as the Pirate King's wife  
She told me that with the damned smile of hers. That damned smug one of hers.  
And I did what she asked me to do. And the rest of them. All innocent just like you, are dead too... It's just you and I left...

"Captain... I have something to ask of you... A request."

It's the first and last request I ask of whom I had looked on for so long... A request I ask of who I only had the chance to just watch over...

"Captain, I ask that you allow me to kill you with my own hands."

Come into my crew, Zoro! Be my first-mate!

That's what you said, when you saw me. The 17-year old young boy than asked me to become his first-mate, smiling like a child.  
I've heard those words may times before, 'Become a part of our crew...' But they were only tools for money or power. Nothing more, nothing less.  
So by then I didn't believe in the word, 'comrade' or 'companion', because I didn't need it.

But you chose me under the name of your "dream". Then you asked of me to become your companion, with a face so bright. To become someone that would share your dream... someone to help catch your dream. To be a companion,. a comrade... a friend. I nearly wept for joy by then. And who would have known... that was the first in my life?  
People call things like that 'fate'.

-Fate is cruel, isn't it-

Then Zoro pressed his lips onto his captain's before he had a chance to say anything. It was a kiss that only touched for a moment, But also something Zoro had longed for all his life. 

When the kiss broke off, Zoro saw Rufy's eyes grow blushed and a confused expression popped onto his face.

You never knew my feeling for you. Not that you ever would. You're that thick, baka.

"Rufy..." He called for the last time, the name that lingered inside his lips all this time.

"Suki da..." Zoro whispered into Rufy's ear. How he had longed to say this, only god would know.

The next sound heard was a sword going through flesh, like a slash in a battle field. It rung in the empty chamber, sounding lonely.  
Zoro expected it to be heavier, but it sounded too light, like the kiss moments ago. Way too light to end a life, Zoro thought. His bloody hands shook as he held the sword that went through both Rufy and himself. It wasn't hard as he thought it would be.

"Sorry...Kuina..." Zoro whispered, staring at the sword with was now glowing blue in the moonlight. I'm sorry I had to make it crimson to the last moment.

Were you happy, Zoro  
Nami.  
What are you, dropping in at the last moment? Is that your smile of triumph?  
But I guess I'm the winner... who gets to see the last... of him.  
The last kiss and the last words...

Zoro felt the world fade away from him, and the Rufy in his arms dying silently, without pain. The puddle of blood became faint as a smile seeped silently to Zoro's lips.

I couldn't hold you; I wasn't allowed to have you. All I could do was gaze at you from a short distance, lingering around you. But I got you at the last moment... in my arms. Rufy... captain... my beloved captain.  
Promise that if we are born again, we'll go to the sea again, where everyone is...then we¡¯ll travel around the world with everyone else. I'll have you then. I'll hold you and never let go. Brace yourself for it, Rufy.

Before everything slipped away, before everything stopped, he had to say it.  
He murmured with what was left of him, into Rufy's ear.

"I...love...you...Rufy..."

I loved you years before.I still do, I will always.  
So don't forget my words. Keep it in mind, and keep it well.

Were you happy, Zoro?

Ah, I was. All I could do was look at him... but that was all I would have wanted. 


End file.
